Living Conditions
by Scarlett R Winchester
Summary: Friendship is never easy. Especially when your friend is the bravest, most handsome and loyal man you've ever met, and you happen to live under the same roof.


_**AN:** For Mimi's RomCom Fluff challenge deansdirtylittlesecretsblog, and Andi's "Back in the Game" writing challenge ellen-reincarnated1967 over at tumblr. __#29 from Failure to Launch(Mimi's) and_ _#21 (Andi's)_

Thanks to my lovely gals Kayte kayteonline and Sammit sammit-janet over at tumblr for betaing it. The prompts appear in bold (in order of appearance, Andi's, then Mimi's). This is my first fic after all the Vancon madness began (like, May?), it took me a while to get my muse back in the game, but it's finally here. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 3

* * *

Friendship is never easy. Especially when your friend is the bravest, most handsome and loyal man you've ever met, and you happen to live under the same roof.

* * *

Being a hunter is no walk in the park, everybody knows that, but some people can handle it better than others. Take Y/N Y/L/N, for instance; girl grew up in the life, always felt normal with being a hunter. Never formed meaningful attachments, a hook-up here and there, and she was ready to roll out of town looking for the next job.

That is, until she met the Winchesters. Or rather, until she met Dean.

Y/N wasn't a fan of sharing a job with other hunters, she considered herself a solo player. If she fucked up, it was her own fault and she could deal with it and learn her lesson. But if someone else fucked up… Oh _boy_ , be ready to run because she could get _nasty_.

Now, the hunt she and the boys ran into each other was a simple salt and burn; no hiccups there. Sure, Dean had thrown a few flirty glances her way, but she merely brushed them off. Another rule of hunting… don't get involved with a fellow hunter, even if it's just a fuck to let off some steam. You never know when you might run into them again and have an awkward moment.

Of course, she would be lying through her teeth if she told you she didn't consider the possibility of having one wild night with the eldest Winchester; because DAMN, that man was built for sin. And given her selection of men… Yeah, Dean definitely fit the profile down to the letter.

The next hunt she ran into them was a little more complicated: vampires' nest with at least ten fanged motherfuckers keeping people as some sort of morbid pantry. Now, there were a couple of fuckups here and there, but it wasn't anyone's fault, really. Y/N got kinda pissy at Dean for setting himself as bait and almost getting himself killed, but she didn't make a big deal out of it. The hunt ended in success, and that's what really mattered.

Now Dean, she noticed, had been shamelessly eyeing her at the bar while the three were having a small celebration for a job well done; and same as last time, she ignored him. Y/N ended up sleeping with some biker that was the spitting image of Zack Wylde. Couldn't say no to that, could she? Of course, she would later on regret the choice 'cause the dude was one selfish dick that didn't bother giving her one proper orgasm. Asshole.

And, of course, Dean ended up taking that tall, busty blonde back to his room. Now that one definitely had a night she would never forget, if her moans and screams coming from his room were any indication.

Oh well, better luck next time, Y/N.

After that, the Winchesters and her kept in touch, mostly to exchange info, or to drop some line about some job close to either party; and eventually they started working together. As their friendship progressed, she couldn't help feeling curious about Dean. Watching him pick up women using _terrible_ lines _and_ see it work like a charm was like watching some documentary about wildlife mating in the Discovery Channel; disturbing, entertaining, and highly addictive. Sure as hell he had charm. And looks, let's not forget those looks.

But even when Dean kept making merry sport out of banging every hottie in a five-mile radius, he would, from time to time, send some flirty comment her way.

Whether he was serious or merely jesting, Y/N couldn't tell; but a part of her kept having all these what-ifs popping in her brain and wouldn't leave her the fuck alone. She wasted no time burying those musings deep, deep down where she kept all her dark secrets and dreams.

Remember when I told you a hunter's life is no walk in the park? Well, here's where things get complicated…

You see, when you're a hunter and you don't move around, like _ever_ -or don't live in a safe, warded bunker, like the Winchesters- monsters _definitely_ find you. Yeah, yeah, she should have known better, trust me, she _knows_ that, but the little cabin she lived at was her family's, so it held a whole lot of sentimental value.

Homeless and heartbroken at the loss of her home and possessions after the arson, Y/N couldn't refuse Sam and Dean's offer to move in with them. Af first, it was supposed to be temporary until she found a place of her own. But as we know, things don't always turn out the way we expect or want…

* * *

"You know, I think I'm definitely gonna borrow one of these, or all," Dean inspects her vinyl collection, an amused smile on his face 'cause he _knows_ she's gonna tell him to go fuck himself, or some other colorful insult. She doesn't mean it, of course, it's just the way they interact and joke around.

"You do that and you lose your hands, or your dick," Y/N retorts with a glare that is so fake you have to wonder how the hell she pulls off all the lies she has to say in the name of hunting.

Dean instantly leaves the record, Rolling Stones' _Sticky Fingers_ -yes, there's some irony there, I know- back where it belongs, and raises his hands in mock surrender. "Ouch, no need to get nasty, sweetheart." He can't stop grinning when he sees her loosen up and burst into laughter.

It's weird for him to have a girl living in the bunker. It's nice for sure, because in an attempt to earn her keep, she always cooks for them, or helps with the chores without a peep. Not that he wants Y/N to be their maid, oh no, that is not what this is about; he just _loves_ having homey, succulent and yummy meals on a daily basis. In a way, it makes him feel taken care of, and he could definitely get used to that.

And of course, what's the downside of having a hot chick rooming up with you?

Well, as you can guess, the downside is she doesn't seem to want anything to do with him, and Dean is starting to figure that out. Which it sucks, really, because he's already having lusty thoughts, and harboring one hell of a massive crush on her -courtesy of her caretaking and cooking skills- and there's no turning back. So he does what he does best; he puts on the proverbial mask and acts as if there's nothing going on.

Seriously, Dean, could you be more obvious? Dude, if you keep tilting your head like that and stare at her like she's the biggest, yummiest piece of pie, she's gonna fucking notice and run off in the opposite direction. Calm down, please.

The first few months go by without any trouble; if you don't count Dean having to see Y/N's underwear in the laundry room. It piques his curiosity and has his brain running all sorts of imagery, but it doesn't go beyond that. Okay, _maybe_ a quick release in the shower from time to time.

He definitely enjoys her company, even more when they are side by side in the couch binge watching all six _Star Wars_ , the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, or _Die Hard_ I and II. The fact that she mouths a great deal of the dialogues makes Dean's attraction grow stronger and stronger.

Now, the tough moments are when either of them need stitches or patching up, and having to touch her skin -or the other way round- has his mind reeling with another kind of want. It's just so _nice_ having someone taking care of you that you can't help wanting _more_. And Dean definitely wants more. But what's he gonna do? As far as he is concerned, the girl's not interested, so he settles with just musing.

Sigh, Dean, if only you knew Y/N, deep down, has the same train of thoughts. Hang in there, kitten, it's almost Friday.

So far, Y/N is hiding her itty bitty crush rather well. Dean, on the other hand, is not doing so hot.

I mean, Dean is doing his best to keep it a harmless crush. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself. But, when you're fucking that waitress -Rachel? Raquel? I don't even know- into the mattress and you call out the name of your 'harmless crush', you definitely gotta reconsider the label. And run like the fucking devil before that flying, pointy heel impales your occipital lobe.

Neither Sam, nor Y/N know the actual truth about that fiasco. As far as they know, that chick was all kinds of crazy.

Very classy, Dean, let's blame the waitress on your fuckup.

Y/N, on the other hand, keeps her normal pattern of sleeping with bikers and metalheads. Of course, nobody knows she's doing it to keep Mr Sexy-As-Fuck Winchester out of her mind. Which works. _Kinda_.

I mean, how much more of this can you stand when each hook up feels shittier and shittier and all you really want is to hold on to someone -cough, Dean, cough- and never let go? Girl, open your fucking eyes already and admit you want him!

But nope, she refuses to admit it. What's the point? Getting all hyped up and shot down? No fucking thank you.

If you think this is the cusp of all this complication, you're in for a rude awakening.

Enter the truly awkward and embarrassing situations.

* * *

Everybody in the circle knows that Garth is not the sharpest tool in the shed, for sure he's cool and all, but the guy can turn a simple hunt into a clusterfuck, so when he calls for help, nobody is really surprised.

After sorting out who's gonna come to his aid -yes, you guessed right, rock papers scissors; how else were they gonna decide?- Sam heads out to New Jersey to help the hapless hunter; leaving Dean and Y/N to deal with a job in Louisiana.

Y/N is not a big fan of Sam borrowing her car, but she has no choice. Have you met Dean? Yeah, try and pry Baby out of his hands. Go ahead, try.

So this leaves Dean and Y/N working alone. Oh boy, this should be interesting…

The drive to Louisiana is smooth, they mostly discuss the case and their theories about what monsters they'll be encountering; all _very_ professional. _Too_ professional if you ask me; it's like they are trying to avoid loosening up and truly enjoy each other's company.

To Dean's dismay, Y/N gets a room for herself. Yeah, what were you expecting, dude? But look at the bright side, you can get off at your own leisure.

Every hunter knows dealing with ghouls can be fucking disgusting, believe me, so when they are done with them, Y/N is covered in various icky fluids and she just can't wait to get a shower and go back to smelling like a daisy. It's all nice and dandy, except for the pipes breaking on her, getting her all covered in muddy water. Yuck.

As the cunning little hunter she is, she lockpicks Dean's room to use his shower while he's out crossing some t's and dotting some i's with the local authorities. He should be away for a good while, right?

Guess again, my friend…

So as she's done showering and about to put on her clothes, she doesn't hear Dean opening the front door.

Dean, cautious as he is, draws his gun the moment he hears noises in his bathroom and storms in.

Now, let me tell you something about Y/N; the woman can see a three-headed monster and she's not gonna make a noise; but a gorgeous hunter pointing a gun at her naked self? Oh yeah, expect yelling and screams. Not right away, just give her brain some time to react.

If you pay attention, you can actually hear Dean's jaw hit the floor; opposite to him, Y/N is frozen in place, stark nude and holding her hairbrush like a deadly weapon aimed at him. It's almost adorable.

While Dean is trying to keep his cool and not make an idiot out of himself -because let's face it, his dick is screaming at him and wants to take charge of all the thinking- Y/N's brain is just catching up with the situation.

"What are you doing he-"

Dean doesn't get to finish his question because Y/N is screaming and yelling and hurling a variety of non-lethal objects at him. The endless string of 'get out's' can surely be heard in the next town.

See? I told you she would scream.

As Dean runs out of the bathroom, ducking the projectiles, he closes the door and sits on his bed in a futile attempt to calm his brain and his happy dick. He can still hear her huffing and grunting in anger and frustration.

He just saw Y/N totally and utterly naked. Definitely one hell of a glorious view. Yup, that's gonna get a top place in the shelf of his memories. Half an hour passes and she isn't out yet; he doesn't worry though because he knows she's embarrassed and bracing herself to face him.

When she finally emerges, Dean's blood freezes at the murderous look she throws his way.

" **Why are you glaring at me?"** He asks as if nothing's just happened. Oh Dean, either you are too adorable, or one provocative little shit. I'll wager both.

" **I'm hoping you'll spontaneously combust."**

Uh oh, run, Dean, _run_!

"Why?"

Really, Dean? You gonna poke that bear? Do you wanna put your head in a hornet's hive while we are at it?

"Why? Are you _seriously_ asking me WHY?! You've just barged in while I was in the bathroom, don't you _ever_ knock?"

Now now, Y/N, don't act so offended, we all know it didn't really bother you that Dean saw you in your birthday suit. And do I need to remind you whose room it is?

Dean's little happy moment is blown away by her words and instantly stands his ground. "I should ask _you_ the same question, sweetheart, given this is _my_ room. Now, calm down."

Seriously, dude, stop poking the bear. Calling her 'sweetheart' and telling her to calm down right this moment is not gonna do you any good.

"You just saw me naked, I don't care if it's your room. You just. Saw me. Naked. I cannot fucking calm down!"

Yes, Y/N, keep spelling it out for him, it's not like Dean's brain is back to putting that scene on repeat. Oh wait, it is.

"How the fuck was I to know you were in my bathroom?" He's right, nobody can argue with that.

So now that her anger is fading and she's finally realizing he's right, Y/N explains the incident with her shower, tucks her tail between her legs and returns to her room to pack.

Thank god the hunt is done; a few more hours and she'll be able to hide in her room until hell freezes over.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out the ride back home is quiet, save for the loud music playing non stop, and, you can imagine, they avoid any sort of eye contact as much as they can.

Awkward...

* * *

Sam frowns in confusion when Y/N runs past him in the library barely uttering a 'hello' to him; and as soon as he hears her door slam shut, he faces Dean, who merely shrugs at his brother's silent question.

It takes a couple of days before Y/N spills the beans about the bathroom incident; and Sam can't stop laughing when she starts calling Dean a peeping tom.

Now that we are on the subject of Sam, let me tell you that he has no fucking clue about Y/N's ever growing crush on his brother; but Sam is very much aware of Dean's, but since his big brother never mentioned anything, he's just gonna mind his own business and let him be. Dean is a grown man, he doesn't need -or want- relationship advice. If Dean asks, Sam will gladly help.

Going back to the bathroom incident, Y/N was so frozen in that moment that she didn't register the glint in Dean's eyes nor his growing bulge, for that matter. As far as she knows, Dean was unaffected by her naked body, and that surely stings.

Oh, honey, if only you knew how wrong you are… You can bet your ass Dean spends _several_ minutes in the shower reliving that moment.

* * *

After this debacle, their relationship shifts a little and they don't tease each other as much as they used to; they both feel it, and it fucking sucks.

Y/N reached the point where she admitted it to herself how she feels about Dean. Fucking finally, girl! But she's still under the wrong assumption that Dean is not interested in her; and about a month ago, she decided to not hook up with random guys anymore.

It's just so taxing to sleep with below average men when your mind, heart and body only want that _one_ perfect specimen. As they say, better alone than in bad company. But of course the lack of release and human contact is making her cranky. Lately, she snaps at him over the littlest things.

Dean also dropped his number of conquests, but for an entire different reason. How many times are you gonna say the wrong name in bed before realizing you've got a problem? I'm sure that knee in the jewels was a fucking sign.

Now, before we get to the next part, let me tell you that Sam has the best timing ever -or worst, depending on how you see it- for random hookups that take him five states away. Or maybe he's just so damn tired of the cold vibes and petty arguments between Y/N and his brother that he makes up the lamest excuses to get out of dodge.

Seeing as Sam is gone -nobody knows for how long- and that it leaves her alone with Dean, Y/N decides one more try in the hookup department, so she heads for the nearest bar she can find.

Dean, on the other hand, stays in and hits the bottle because what else there is to do? His crush on Y/N evolved into something much stronger and he already lost any hope. And the fact she's out there getting laid with some douchebag does nothing but add shit to the pile of misery.

Yeah, it breaks your heart to see him so hopeless. Poor Dean.

But here's what Dean doesn't know: Y/N's plan is failing miserably, not for the lack of candidates, but because she shoots down every single one of them, even the good ones. Instead, she hits the bottle as well, and fuels her own pity party.

Much like Dean, she feels nothing's ever gonna happen between them, and it hurts to her very soul. Just because she never had a meaningful relationship doesn't mean she was never in love. She was, twice, but never really took a chance. But with Dean, she was ready to take that plunge, if only he ever shown some interest in her other than platonic.

Yes, she remembers Dean flirting with her in the early days, but as far as she's concerned, that was Dean just being Dean: a playful guy that loves getting in every girl's pants.

She finally gives up at the bar and drives home. Reckless as fuck, if you ask me, seeing that she's kinda drunk, but she makes it home safely, thank god.

As we know, alcohol drops inhibitions and filters, so it's no surprise that Dean, who is also half drunk, makes a not-so-tactful remark about Y/N striking out at the bar. Part of his brain realizes it and sends the necessary warnings, so Dean is ready and expecting to be clocked in the jaw when he sees her lunging at him; and in all honesty, he reckons he deserves it, so he closes his eyes and waits for the shit to hit the fan.

Instead of feeling her fist collide into his jaw, he feels her lips ravaging his own.

Oh my… Yeah, he definitely didn't expect that.

He doesn't question her -why would he?!- he just rolls with it and enjoys the moment.

Now, before you start worrying about alcohol and sex, they aren't as drunk as to not realize what's going on, they are very much aware, trust me. Besides, you know how much they've been pining after each other.

So, back to the moment at hand… They waste no time tearing each other's clothes and bumping into walls on their way to his bedroom. Dean is on cloud nine and completely ignoring that nagging feeling in his gut that tells him this is just another hookup for her. And, as you can guess, Y/N is thinking the same.

Guys, you _really_ are two peas in a pod. It's getting frustrating.

As you might recall -how could you not- Dean's already seen her naked, so there's nothing new, except that now he can touch; and, oh boy, does he touch.

Now, Y/N, on the other hand, is seeing him for the first time, and oh god almighty, does she like what she sees. Far back in her mind, her brain makes a small _Star Wars_ reference 'Look at the size of that thing' the moment she sees his dick.

If she wasn't so caught up in the moment, she'd probably giggle at her own silly joke.

Every fantasy she ever had about Dean doesn't do any justice to the real thing; it's not just that he's well endowed and with a body that is borderline perfect, or that she's spent months idealizing him. No, he actually _is_ that good; and attentive and thorough. She's honestly mind blown when he makes her come just with his fingers and tongue. Like, the guy is so busy eating her out that Y/N has no doubt he's seriously enjoying it.

I don't think she can name one guy who made her come like this, or made it all about her.

Which brings us to the next moment…

In the afterglow of her own bliss, she attempts to return the favor, but Dean cuts her short, mumbling something about not being able to last and wanting to be inside.

Wow… Did he seriously just turn down a blowjob so he could come inside of her and not disappoint her? Is he for real? Is it the same with every other girl? Where has he been all her life?

Okay, enough with the questions, Y/N, get your mind back in that bed.

The act itself can only be described as intense; for the most part, they were quiet in the sense of barely no talking, but yes, you can bet they were very loud.

Whether for the exertion, the alcohol, or finally getting into each other's pants -probably all three- they fall asleep rather fast. In addition, there's that bliss that fills the both of them; but that one is short-lived.

You see, when Y/N wakes up, long before Dean does, she feels this sense of regret. Not because she's changing her mind about wanting to sleep with him, but because this one shared moment changes her whole perspective. More than ever, she realizes how much she loves Dean and how much she wants to be with him for as long as they live. But here's the thing: she still believes this is just another meaningless encounter for him. She over-analyzes the situation and reaches the conclusion he was probably just bored. Which, as you know, it's not the case.

But she doesn't know that, nor she remembers the sweet kisses Dean kept giving her all night -blame the alcohol, of course- so the first thing she does is sneak out of his bed.

When Dean wakes up, foggy minded and ready to spoon the fuck out of her, and sees she's gone, he feels this tight knot in his chest that prompts his brain to shout _'I told you to not get close, you idiot'_ over and over again.

Painful, eh?

Well, it gets worse, let me tell you; because when they run into each other in the kitchen, and Dean is slightly considering bringing up the subject and try to figure her out and hint his interest in her -because that one tiny part of him is still hopeful there's something _more_ between them- she blows his world to kingdom come.

"Listen, that was fun and all, but let's not do that again. We are good friends, let's not ruin it, okay?"

If you listen closely, you can hear his heart breaking. Talk about a surgical, preemptive strike.

You gotta hand it to Y/N, though, she has mastered the Dean Winchester playbook down to the letter; because that's exactly the type of move he does when he's into a girl and he doesn't wanna get hurt. Hurt 'em before they hurt you.

Of course, for all his brilliance and genius, it's in moments like this when his brain stops cooperating. Instead of analyzing the situation and look for telltale signs that she's lying -and believe me, the signs are there and glowing like a fucking neon sign on a strip club- he takes her statement at face value and agrees.

In his own misery, he doesn't notice the pain in her eyes.

After that, everything goes downhill.

* * *

Y/N decides it's time to go, so she finds a new cabin and moves out a month after sleeping with Dean.

In case you are wondering, Sam has no clue that they slept together, so it takes him by surprise when she drops the news. Of course, one look at his brooding brother cues him that something must have happened.

At first, Dean beats around the bushes, making up excuses about missing her food -which is true, but not the main reason why he looks like someone shot his puppy. Sam, of course, doesn't buy it, so he brings up Dean's crush.

To Sam's surprise, Dean doesn't even bother lying about it, and eventually clues him in about that one fateful night.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," Sam offers. He certainly would like to help more, but what else can he say? He's not gonna go around playing Cupid to a pair of grownups. It would not only be weird, but also disrespectful of her choices, so if Y/N isn't into his brother, there's nothing he can do.

Damn it, Sam, you are as blind as your brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a little cabin in Montana, Y/N does her own share of brooding. She loads herself with cases to keep her mind off Dean; she goes out of her way to make sure to not run into them while on a job.

Of course, Sam calls and texts her from time to time, and it's the single-word replies that make him wonder if they both were mistaken about her not wanting Dean. Why else would she part ways like that, right? But no matter how many times Sam explains it to him, Dean thinks his brother is reaching and seeing things that aren't there.

You should listen to your brother, Dean.

Now, Y/N is reaching that point where anger and pain are ruling over her; she kicks herself for falling for him, she blames herself for being so damn weak. She works, she listens to power ballads until her ears bleed, she drinks, she cries herself to sleep. Rinse and repeat times infinity. Yeah… she's doing _awesome_.

The woman literally became a ticking time bomb, every tiny little thing sets her off. So you can imagine her reaction when she runs into the brothers while working a case in Dallas.

Dean is taken aback, but he acts like nothing is happening. Bullshit, all his feelings are overwhelming him and feels like he's dying inside.

Back in her motel room, Y/N is spiraling out of control, she hurls stuff all over the place. Yes, you guessed right, she's had a few whiskeys so she's not exactly thinking clearly. Which is why she storms out of her room to find Dean and tell him a piece of her mind.

I don't know about you, but I'm honestly scared for him.

* * *

Dean frowns in confusion and draws his gun when the incessant pounding on the door starts. When he sees her through the peephole, he is both relieved and sad. Placing his gun back in its holster, he opens the door and readies himself to face Hurricane Y/N.

Like, she's in such a furious state that she doesn't even let Dean ask her to come in, she just storms in past him and takes the stage.

"You are an asshole, you know?"

Well, here we go…

"You are a fucking asshole," she repeats, all red eyed and shaking.

Dean doesn't like her tone one bit. "Excuse me? What the fuck is your problem, Y/N?"

"You! You are my problem, you ruined my life! You destroyed it, you jackass!" She's pointing her finger at him and you almost gotta wonder if she's gonna shoot some death ray from it. That's how mad she is.

"Me? What did I ever do to you?" Poor Dean, he is so damn confused.

"Showing up in my life, for starters! I was fine being alone... being on my own, and then you show up. I lose my home, and I don't have anywhere to go, and you guys take me in, and everything was so perfect and nice and then I lost it all!"

Dean has to blink several times, because he can't possibly understand what she's getting at with all that verbal diarrhea.

" **And believe me, I did not want that because I had a good life before you. Well, not good… but… it was okay. Well, it… it was empty, actually, but at least I was blissfully unaware of how miserable I was. Whereas now… because of you… I am acutely aware of how completely and totally unhappy I am. Thank you for that."**

Dean tries to interject a word, but Y/N raises her index finger, glaring at him. "I'm not done venting!"

Yup, we can tell, honey. Go on, let it all out.

"I can't even get properly laid, thanks to you!"

Now Dean's confusion and anger matches her own. " _Me_? Why the fuck are you blaming _me_?! You are crazy!"

"Why? I'll tell you why," Y/N's hands go to her hips, she drops her tone several registers, and starts impersonating Dean.

Yup, you heard that right.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, I'm the most badass, sexiest motherfucker in town. I can be the sweetest asshole you've ever met. I'm gonna blind you with my perfect smile, my penetrating eyes and my perfect body, I'm gonna rock your world, be the best sex you've ever had to the point of ruining you for all other men. I'm gonna make you fall for me and then break your heart and move on to the next bitch in no time, 'cause I'm that awesome."

If it wasn't for the extreme hurt in her eyes, I'd probably be rolling on the floor, laughing.

Dean is offended at the impersonation, he's so fucking furious that it takes him several seconds to register the 'fall for' and 'break your heart' parts; and when he finally does register it, he starts laughing.

Yes, he's actually laughing, full-body-shaking kind of laughter. And as you can guess, Y/N is about to go postal on him, she doesn't realize he is laughing not to mock her, but because he's relieved.

Before she has a chance to lunge at him, he starts connecting the dots out loud. "Are you telling me, all this time, you actually were into me? But you told me you didn't want anything to happen between us?" Okay, Dean, hurry the fuck up before she hurts you.

"Yes! But why bother telling you, Mr Love 'Em and Leave 'Em? I had to make my move first, before _you_ had a chance to ditch _me_." She's sobbing so badly you can't help feeling sorry for her. "You ruined me, Dean."

Seeing as she's obviously gonna keep ranting, and not gonna let him get a word in, Dean does what he must to shut her up, and hopefully, calm her down too.

He pulls her into his arms and kisses her. Desperately and passionately. And it works, because when Y/N calms down a bit, she breaks the kiss with a loud gasp and stares questioningly into his gorgeous eyes; and Dean can finally speak.

"You had it all wrong, Y/NN, _we_ had it all wrong. I've been crazy about you for a while, but figured you only wanted to be friends, so I didn't say anything, and then _that_ happened, and well, you made your intentions pretty clear."

Remember when Y/N was frozen in the bathroom? Well, it's the exact same situation, except she's not naked at the moment. She stands there, thinking, until she bursts into hysterical laughter.

Peas in a pod, definitely.

"All this time I was fucking suffering in vain?" She keeps laughing, but now she's throwing her arms around Dean's waist. "And you were suffering too?"

Dean offers a smile in return; and she starts laughing even harder. "We are fucking idiots!"

Yes, guys, you fucking are.

And now Dean is laughing too, but soon he dives back in and kisses her again. This time is more deliberate, they take their time, they smile into the kiss. It's all very cute and sweet until everything else kicks in and, as you can guess, they start peeling each other's clothes and getting in bed.

This time, Dean takes all the time in the world and teases her; and she totally loves it. He's so dedicated, so thorough, so sweet, so… perfect. She loves that he takes mental notes of what makes her tick, she loves that he makes her his priority. She simply loves him.

Dean is equally happy and making sure she gets the most pleasure out of it; he loves exploring her body, he loves her moans, he loves everything about her, even her temper tantrums.

He's definitely a keeper, that one.

Happy and blissful, they lie in each other's arms; neither can still believe this is actually, properly, happening.

I gotta tell you, it totally makes your heart swell the way Dean smiles as he watches her talk. Boy has some serious heart eyes going on there.

And if you thought the awkward situations ended… Wrong again; because as they are about to start round two…

Three, two, one, enter Sam.

* * *

"Oh, come on, guys! You could at least put the damn 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door!"

You gotta wonder how many times he walked in on his brother and some girl in their motel room. Too many, probably.

Despite his annoyance at the lack of warning, he smiles to himself as he leaves and sends a quick text for Dean to read later.

 _See? I told you! I'm glad you guys worked it out._

* * *

It's been two months since that afternoon, and Dean is back to having his daily succulent meals. Everything is back to normal, everything is the way it was before their fallout. Well, not everything is the same…

Now Y/N has moved into his bedroom and neither feels miserable anymore.

Being a hunter is no walk in the park, everybody knows that, but having the right person in your life can definitely make things easier and brighter in a world full of darkness.


End file.
